


Diamond Dogs

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Clones, Collars, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Divus Crewel's devious lover, Vil Schoenheit, likes to leave him unconventional gifts—like golden labradors and classmates...Cater x Crewel x Cater + Cater(Vil is merely a background player...unless this gets a sequel.)
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Cater Diamond, Divus Crewel/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: The Dark Mirror





	Diamond Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all my enablers on Discord.

Most students, when leaving little gifts to seek their teacher's favor, would err toward inconspicuous selections such as apples, books, or embroidered handkerchiefs. "Inconspicuous" was not a word that existed in Vil Shchoenheit's vocabulary.

Perhaps, if he had presented his professor with a real golden retriever puppy, that might be considered Vil's version of inconspicuous. Instead, he chose a more metaphorical gift...

When Divus entered his private study, tired after an extended session of the Science Club spent formulating magical crystals for divinitory purposes, he was greeted with an unfathomable surprise.

There, on his desk, was a veritable golden retriever...wrists wrapped up by a leash and tied off behind his back, shirt unbuttoned and haphazardly arranged about his otherwise naked and disheveled frame, ass up and brimming with someone's ejaculate...and a little black collar around his neck. His hair hung about his face, but was deliberately swept back in one spot to display the little diamond under his eye.

Cater was awake, but breathing heavily, his skin flushed. Vil can't have left him too long ago if he was this aroused.

Biting the tip of a glove finger, Divus removed first one covering and then the other, before rolling up his sleeves. As he approached, Cater stirred, body twisting a little to look up at him.

"Professor..."

The question of whether he had been a willing subject or a mere victim of Vil's whims was irrelevant in the short term. Divus recognized the effects of a potent aphrodisiac potion, and knew it would be crueler to leave Cater untouched, whatever the case.

Thus, he didn't question or consult as he leaned down to kiss the teenager, deftly plunging two fingers into the cum-filled hole that accepted them greedily. It was not a kiss plagued by doubt or hesitation. Cater moaned, throatily, as Divus' tongue wrestled his into submission.

Anchoring his hand, Divus began stroking Cater's depths with his two fingers, milking purposefully until Cater screamed into his mouth, cumming brutally hard. His body―awkwardly twisted and tied, as it was―jerked violently and then curled in on itself, shuddering.

Pulling his fingers out, Divus stroked Cater's thigh and hip, soothingly. Leaning on one arm and looming over his gift, Divus ran his hand down to Cater's crotch, curling his fingers about the length that was still hard, courtesy of Vil's mastery of the art of recreational potion making. He stroked, firmly and rhythmically, until Cater was panting again, his body trembling with tension.

"I feel so empty," Cater whimpered, seemingly on the verge of tears.

It wasn't until he was tongue-deep in Cater's ass and the influencer seized with another powerful orgasm that Divus considered he might not have meant it so literally. Either way, they were both breathing hard when Divus rose for air.

That was when he heard it... The digital approximation of a shutter click.

Looking up, straight ahead, the professor watched warily as Cater―another one―walked out of the shadows. He was gazing at the debauched pair on the desk through lens and screen.

"Don't stop on my account," he prompted. "I promised to document your reaction for Vil."

Licking his tainted lips and wiping the side of his mouth with his wrist, Divus stared the clone down, but didn't bother to argue. He didn't much care how many Cater clones saw him, or what Vil planned to do with the photos... Then again, there was no way of knowing which was the clone, and which the original.

"Please," gasped the Cater now shifting onto his belly, struggling to move with his arms trapped behind him. "I'm so horny, it's killing me."

Such dramatics. Very well, if he wanted to play at drama...

Divus grabbed a fistful of wavy, ginger hair and dragged his own body up to overlay his little pet's. He kept some space between them, though, unwilling to ruin his designer trousers with the mess down below.

He kept a hold on Cater's hair, leaning onto that same elbow, and tasked his free hand with undoing his belt and freeing his hardened cock. It was easier said than done, and he huffed―almost squeaking when another set of Cater hands slid around his hips from behind, helping him to undress.

"Bark for me," Divus breathed into Cater's ear, rubbing his exposed dick between a picturesque set of buns. "Whine."

As instructed, Cater ruffed and woofed, and then the sound devolved to a pitiful whine as he tried to thrust his hips back at Divus.

"Please," he begged again. "Please fuck me."

Letting go of the bundle of hair he had been tugging on, Divus slid his fingers around Cater's neck to get the feel of the collar, and moaned, low in his throat. He eased off and flipped Cater onto his back. He didn't care how uncomfortable it was. He just wanted to see...

Sitting up, Divus pulled off his shirt as he admired the view. Reddish hair lay about Cater's pretty face, a strand or three clinging to his nose or mouth. His chin was moist with saliva as he was unable to wipe it. His skin was shiny with perspiration, and his pupils like black marbles on a clear, green lake.

The band of black that ringed his neck was a perfect contrast to all of his light, airy features. Studded in what were most likely real gems was the name, "Diamond." Vil never failed to take the little details into account. It was a beautifully crafted, expensive piece..

Divus admired it slowly, running his fingers over the material and the genuine diamond studs. He wormed his finger beneath the rim to test the give, and was pleased to find he could barely fit the tip of his digit after using his fingernail to make some space.

"You'll tell me if you have trouble breathing," he murmured. It wasn't a request, and Cater simply whimpered in response, widening the angle of his thighs to beckon Divus in.

There was a ring around the collar, for a leash to clip onto, from which hung a diamond...in the shape of a heart. It had Vil all over it. Using the ring as a lever, Divus climbed down off the desk and pulled Cater up after him. He hauled the student around and then pushed him down to his knees on the ground, leering all the while.

"Earn your treat," he intoned, his eyes drawn to the little diamond mark on Cater's cheek that stood out like a pierrot's tear. "Open."

Wordlessly, Cater opened his mouth wide. He had to straighten up on his knees to reach the length than hung just above his face if he relaxed, and his thighs trembled with the strain.

"Suck, boy," Divus whispered, helping him to hold his level by grabbing his hair again.

This kind of obedience was unheard of among Divus' lovers, and the silent compliance was a blessing. Vil always had a clever comment to make, and Cater himself was as loud and obnoxious as a student could get when there was anyone around to impress. Here, he only had himself to impress...and the camera. And he played it well. The way he hollowed his cheeks and blinked slowly, lidding the green of his eyes with leisurely grace... It was like he knew exactly how he looked through the lens of the camera at any given moment.

Perhaps he did. Divus turned his eyes aside to take in the third Cater who had helped to undress him. That cater was now sitting in his chair, legs spread wide in masculine overconfidence, a lurid grin marring his lips. The photographer had his tongue poking out, working tirelessly to get just the right angle, however he had to contort his body or manipulate the light.

As if noticing that Divus' attention was drifting elsewhere, the Cater whose mouth was clamped about his cock began relaxing his throat, swallowing Divus down as far as he could go and humming.

With a gulp, Divus looked down at him, feeling a double thrill as the sight gave him as much pleasure as the sensation. "Good boy," he breathed, easing his hold on Cater's hair to scratch softly behind the ears. The hum deepened to a sound of appreciation.

"Down," Divus said, letting Cater relax down on top of his calves, panting heavily.

Divus bent down to give him a little scratch under the tip of his chin, raking lightly with his nails, then pulled on the collar's central ring again, just lightly. If Cater didn't want to choke, he would have to find the strength in his own thighs to stand upright without the use of his hands. Once he was standing, though, Divus caught him around the waist, leaning back against the desk and letting their erections grind deliciously.

"Would you like a treat?" he asked. "Hmm?"

Cater blinked slowly and then nodded.

"Speak," Divus prompted, grabbing Cater by the ass and thrusting his hips forward hard.

"Yes!" Cater cried. "Fuck me already!"

Divus chuckled. "That restlessness is my fault, I suppose. I've left you hanging for too long without giving you your reward. Very well. You'll have your treat." Spinning Cater, Divus pinned the student, pressing his hips forward to trap Cater between himself and the desk. "But mind your manners, boy," Divus hissed. "There's a right way, and a wrong way to beg."

Bending Cater over the table, Divus thrust into him without further adieu, but there was more resistance than he expected. Vil was almost as large as he was, but whoever had fucked Cater earlier had to have been somewhat thinner in girth... Reaching between Cater's legs, Divus raised an eyebrow as a suspicion began to form. He looked across the table at the confident, bare-naked Cater who had removed his trousers and gave off more alpha vibes than he himself did.

That Cater was slowly wiping a hand across his mouth, his eyes smoldering with lust as he watched. Triggered, Divus began to press harder, rolling his hips until he bottomed out in the whining dog beneath him.

There was something about that alpha Cater, and the one behind the camera, and even the one he was fucking... Something...pack-like.

Feeling more turned on by the second, Divus growled and began to thrust, hammering Cater against the table with little thought for bumps and bruises. He pushed the student's head down, pressing his cheek into the soft leather mat of the desk, ignoring the arms that twitched and stretched toward him as far as their bonds would allow. Cater was howling with every impact, mouthing "Sensei!" over and over again when he paused in his cries to draw breath.

The sense of danger closed in a few seconds before Divus felt a rake of nails at his back. Still ruthlessly fucking the pet he had been gifted, he craned his neck to see the alpha Cater who had slowly made his way around the desk while Divus was lost in sensation, and now had his naked body pressed right up against Divus' back, his hard cock swinging against his professor's thigh.

The pinch to his nipple made Divus gasp, his hips freezing. The bite to his shoulder made him melt, reaching back over his head to pull that ballsy Cater flush against him. As he felt the cock seeking entrance to his tight, unprepared ass, Divus swallowed his panic and gasped out a spell.

He couldn't remember how long it had been since anyone had topped him, or since he'd wanted them to, but the charm slicked his insides with a word, allowing Cater's thinner, lengthier erection to slide into him with relative ease.

Divus shuddered, overcome by dual sensations, and then a timely shutter click made his whole body clench with sordid elation. His eyes slid to the photographer, who finally lowered his device to meet Divus' gaze. There was a hunger in those green depths echoed in Divus' own soul.

Speared from behind with a hard, deep thrust that made his balls ache, Divus leaned over his pet on the desk and began to move his hips shallowly back and forth. He heard the pleas and whines for more, but his legs felt like jello. So the Cater on the desk began to hump back into him, and the one at his back pumped ruthlessly, rocking him on the tip of that spear like a helpless beast.

His hands splayed on the desk, Divus became a passive creature, lost in the pleasure assaulting him on all fronts. Then, his aggressor stopped, gently rubbing Divus' nipples. He leaned forward and whispered, "You'd better fuck me to completion before I do it myself."

It was hard to wrap his head about the statement, but Divus eventually worked out that the one Cater was referring to the other, who was humping mindlessly against Divus' cock and whining in frustration. So the professor collected himself. He stood upright, lifting the sweaty mop of hair from his forehead and smoothing it back. He grabbed Cater's hips and slammed home hard, once, eliciting a scream. Gritting his teeth against the sensation of being filled by a still, hard cock, even as he rammed into the man beneath him, Divus built up a hard, unforgiving rhythm. When he could tell Cater was close, he scratched and grabbed at the collar, unable to get purchase until he caught the excess spilling from the clasp. He pulled up, and Cater arched and bucked, his wrists fighting the leash wound around them. Only when he was spent did he make a sound. As Divus let go of the collar, Cater collapsed back down on the desk, groaning in sheer relief.

A moment later, Divus was shoved forward over him and fucked hard and fast until his cock exploded in Cater's ass. He felt incredible for an eternal moment, and then he felt boneless. He slid backwards as the clone pulled out of him, falling to his knees.

Cater caught him under the chin and forced him to crane his head back. He squeezed his eyes shut just in time as an arc of cum landed on his face. Another several splashes came from his right a moment later as the photographer grunted and groaned.

Keeping his eyes tightly shut, he vainly felt about for something—any clean scrap of material—with which to wipe his face, but there was nothing.

"Here, let me get that for you," muttered a low, thick voice Divus almost failed to recognize as Vil's...contorted with lust.

A soft, gentle piece of fabric cleared the gunk from his eyes, his cheek, his nose, and finally, his mouth, and then Vil's tongue crept between his lips and he returned this kiss with gratitude. It continued for a while, Divus reveling in Vil's light touch, and Vil allowing it.

It wasn't often that the dynamic between them was switched like this. More often than not, it was Vil on his knees, tied up, or getting fucked into the nearest convenient surface. Divus was enjoying the novelty of it... At least, until he got to his feet, and finally broke the kiss, stroking Vil's cheek. He glanced around. The photographer's device was on the edge of the desk. There was only once Cater—bound and collared.

Divus stepped behind his lover and wrapped his arms around the young man's clothed form. "Shall we keep him?" he murmured.

"I trust you liked my gift, then?" Vil replied, leaning back into him.

"You do have impeccable taste," Divus praised, smiling approvingly at Cater, who was struggling to sit up, his arms still bound and his body at its limits.

"He might even win Best in Show," Vil quipped as he moved to untie the leash that was beginning to cut uncomfortably into flesh that had strained and pulled far too much. "But we'll have to take good care of him...and groom him properly."

"I don't need grooming," Cater complained tiredly, casting a sullen glance up at Divus.

Laughing, the professor stroked the puppy's chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You most certainly do need a bath right now. Come. Let's get you in the tub..."

"You're one to talk," Vil said dryly, scouring Divus' disheveled figure with his eyes.

"Yes, well, a very naughty puppy decided to drag me through the mud... I look forward to meeting him again, soon. I think you'll quite like him."

"Oh? Did you meet the one who likes to recite poetry?"

"I don't believe I did, no..."

"Well, that will be a treat for another day, won't it Diamond?"

"My name is Cater."

"What was that Diamond? I said, that will be a treat for another day, won't it?"

"Yeah... I guess it will."


End file.
